A Phantom Family
by Rhino Uzumaki
Summary: Danny Phantom will face his toughest challange yet being a good dad to Danielle.


I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**A Phantom Family**

**By**

**Rhino Uzumaki**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Beginning of a Family**

Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom who was now eighteen years old is currently flying high above Amity Park on a nighttime patrol. The white-haired young man's outfit had changed greatly since he first gained his powers, gone was the jumpsuit now replaced with a black t-shirt with his logo in the center and a black leather jacket with his logo on the back. The jacket was a birthday gift from Johnny 13, on the bottom half of Danny's body is a pair of darker jeans then the ones he used to wear as Fenton and a pair of black combat boots with neon green laces.

The hero's body had also changed over the two years since the Disasteroid event he was more muscular but not bulky, had a six-pack and stood at six foot two overall he had a body Olympic athletes would kill for. His face was also a lot more defined he considered growing facial hair but it reminded him too much of his evil alternate timeline self.

The final change for him was to his half-ghost status as on his sixteenth birthday he became a full ghost. Danny had been aware of this change happening for some time and came to terms with it. As he continued to fly his mind drifted back to when he found out.

**Flashback**

A then fifteen almost sixteen-year-old Danny was in the Farfrozen about to return home.

"Thanks for everything Frostbite," Danny said with a smile.

"That is quite alright Great One. However, there is something else we must speak of" Frostbite replied with a serious tone.

Danny turned his attention fully to his friend as he continued.

"The tests we ran on you Great One have revealed that you are slowly becoming a full ghost."

'How is this possible? Will I still even be me?' Danny thought as all possible emotions flashed across his face before settling on sadness and worry.

Frostbite must have noticed as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder before speaking.

"I truly am sorry, I can not begin to understand how you must feel but know this you shall still be the great person you are and will only continue to become even greater."

'He's right, I'll still be me and now's not the time to stand here feeling sorry for myself Amity Park, my friends and family they're all still in danger' Danny thought as he looked at Frostbite with renewed determination.

"Thank you Frostbite. I have to get back Amity is still in danger."

"Best of luck to you Great one. If you need to speak of your situation I am more than happy to help" Frostbite said with a smile.

Danny nodded and smiled in return before leaving to deal with Undergrowth.

**Flashback End**

Danny did return to the Farfrozen to talk to Frostbite. However, he didn't truly become okay with becoming full ghost until after the Disasteroid event and didn't tell anyone until then either he just hid his worries best he could.

As far as Danny and Frostbite were able to figure out two years ago Danny would become a full ghost just after he turned sixteen and age until eighteen like most ghosts. The only acceptation to that rule were ghosts whose obsession was age-related like Youngblood or ghosts that died after the age of eighteen who are of course older.

In Vlad's case, he was exposed to a smaller amount of ectoplasm making for the perfect balance of half-ghost half-human so he remained a halfa and continued to age though much slower.

Danny however was exposed to a much larger amount of ectoplasm resulting in him having less human DNA and over time becoming a full ghost.

* * *

The ghostly heroes life or afterlife had been pretty great over the last two years all things considered all but two things.

His cousin/clone Danielle or Dani as she preferred to be called. The truth was cousin didn't seem like a strong enough word to describe how much he truly cared for the little ghost girl. Danny had come to realize he saw her as his daughter which was probably true considering Vlad had used his DNA to create her. The young man had been searching for Dani since he had spotted her at the Disasteroid event, he had tried to catch up to her then but she left to quickly.

It always hurt when she left and he wanted to ask her about all the places she had been, ask her to stay but he didn't feel like he had right to stop her going where she wanted. Dani deserved to see the world she never got to see because of The Fruitloop. Danny just hoped she would come to him if she needed him.

The second thing was his girlfriend of two years Sam Manson. Their relationship had begun well but over the two years they have been dating things began to change, Sam began to change. She had begun to make demands of him at first it was small stuff like eating less meat but in more recent months its become who he can and cannot hang out with.

Especially if it's a ghost that had been what their first argument as a couple was about.

**Flashback**

"THEY'RE YOUR ENEMIES DANNY" Sam yelled angrily at her boyfriend.

"PEOPLE CAN CHANGE SAM" Danny argued back.

"BUT THEY'RE GHOSTS, THEY'RE EVIL," The goth said yelling once again.

Sam's reply shocked Danny into silence for a moment before he spoke his voice a normal volume but cold as ice.

"I'm a ghost too, does that make me evil?"

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just after everything they've done" Sam said quietly.

"They've made mistakes Sam but they deserve another chance, Besides Johnny and Kitty have never seriously hurt anyone," the ghost said.

"What about Ember?" the goth asked anger and Jealousy in her tone.

"She had reasons for what she did and is trying to change but those will stay between us. It's not my secret to tell."

Danny sighed before continuing.

"Look Sam I love you but I'm not going to stop hanging out with friends just because you ask me to. I'm going to get some air and cool off. I'll see you later."

Danny then flew out of the Fentons lab through the wall leaving Sam to think.

**Flashback End**

That argument had happened six months into their relationship and Sam had let it go. But Danny could tell she was still jealous of Ember despite Danny reassuring her they were just close friends and her knowing he would never cheat on her.

Sam's parents also didn't like him but they never have or the rest of his family.

Ember, Johnny and Kitty really had changed for the better and had become his closest friends. Ember still held concerts without mind control and was still the most popular music act worldwide.

Johnny and Kitty had agreed to stop causing property damage which was really all they did besides attacking him which johnny stopped doing. All of them had quite a bit in common both Danny as well as Johnny liked cars and bikes.

A little known fact about Danny was that he played guitar and sang. It was a passion that fell away when he got his powers due to having to fight ghosts but Ember helped him rediscover it and they often played together.

The flaming haired rockers' highschool experience when she was alive was also rather similar to his own getting bullied by the popular kids and getting detention from a teacher for defending yourself just because the bullies are football stars of the school team or cheerleaders.

Although the place where they hung out the most was The Firehouse a bar in the ghost zone that had good food and drink as well as live music from dead bands. Since you're dead you don't to be twenty-one to drink.

* * *

A cry for help as well as his ghost sense going off caused the ghostly hero to snap from his thoughts and what he saw below caused his ectoplasm to run cold, his eyes to burn a brighter green and his face to contort in rage.

Skulker was gloating to a scared surrounding crowd in front of two downed figures covered in electrified nets one a young woman of eighteen with flaming blue hair and a guitar nearby. The other a small girl of about six years old with snow-white hair in a ponytail and glowing green eyes.

Danny let loose a massive roar of rage before barrelling towards the villain.

* * *

**Three Days Earlier**

A little girl of six years old was currently floating through the green swirling mass filled with doors that was the Ghost Zone. This was Danielle Phantom or as she preferred Dani Phantom, Dani was currently looking far too pale even for a ghost with sweat running down her forehead and her vision blurring.

The ghost girl had been sick for a few days now and unable to change back to human form. She had hoped it would pass but after four days it was only getting worse, so she was heading to the only person who would help her Danny Phantom her cousin when in her dazed state she flew through a natural ghost portal.

Although calling him her cousin never felt right she cared for him far more than that, she looked up to him, he had protected her, he was the only one she felt truly safe with and the only one to show real love and kindness. He was more of a father then Vlad ever was, don't get her wrong she had enjoyed traveling at first but it quickly became lonely with no reliable source food or bed.

Dani wanted to ask him if she could stay with him two years ago after the Disasteroid but she could never ask he was sixteen then eighteen now. It wasn't his responsibility to look after his lonely clone that's really all she was after all a clone. She didn't want to push him too far and lose what they had.

Those thoughts continued to swim through her head before she passed out bumping her head on a light blue door with the drawing of two guitars on fire.

* * *

Ember McLain, undisputed rock queen of the world was currently sitting on the couch in her realm wearing an oversized t-shirt that was more like a dress on her with the Danny phantom logo on and her robin egg blue flaming hair out of its usual ponytail going down to the very bottom of her back.

You see Ember had a not so small but huge crush on Amity Parks ghostly hero not that she would tell him that as he was dating that bitchy goth girl something about the goth had always pissed the rocker ghost off.

'Although the goth may be on her way out with the things Babypop told us she said after a few drinks at the Firehouse. Trying to change Danny the goth has to be crazy, I mean yeah nobody's perfect but Babypop is as close as you can get. He's funny, smart, creative, kind I mean he's a superhero for clockwork's sake. Not mention seriously hot, messy hair and an amazing body' Ember stopped her thought abruptly with a massive blush on her face.

Her point was the goth was crazy.

Ember currently had her guitar in hand, writing a new song when she heard a small knock at her door.

* * *

Opening her Ember saw a strange sight a little girl passed out with snow-white hair flaming like her own, wearing black and white shirt and pants with a Danny phantom logo on the shirt. The kid looked just like Babypop a Minipop if you will.

Ember carefully picked up the clearly ill girl. She didn't want the kid found by someone like Walker who might decide to make up some bullshit rule about being passed out being against the rule and chuck the poor kid in his prison.

The rocker moved back inside her realm closing the door quietly and laying the girl on the couch.

* * *

Dani's eyes slowly blinked open and she felt something cool on her forehead. It was then she heard a kind and soothing voice.

"Hey there, Minipop. You feeling better?

Dani looked over to an armchair across from the couch she lay on to see a beautiful woman writing on a notepad a guitar across her lap.

"A bit, thanks. Who are you?" Dani asked as she sat her self up.

"Name's Ember McLain, Minipop."

Dani's eyes widened before she spoke.

"Like the singer?"

"Yeah, I am" Ember said with a grin.

"Your music's awesome I listened to it in a music store" the young phantom said excitedly before becoming sad "I didn't have enough money to buy it though."

"That's alright, Minipop" Ember said still grinning as she reaches into a drawer and pulled out a CD "I always have an extra CD or two."

"Wow, thank you. Why do you keep calling me Minipop though? My name's Dani with and I by the way" Dani asked holding the gifted CD.

"Well because you look a lot like Danny Phantom who I always call Babypop so it fit" Ember answered and Dani smiled liking the nickname.

"He's my cousin" the little girl replied with a sad look "I was going to see him because I wasn't feeling well but I passed out."

"I can take you to him if you want" the rocker said.

"I don't want to bother him" Dani said with the same sad look.

Ember reached over and gave the girls had a comforting squeeze before speaking.

"Babypop's the best guy I know, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. How about in a couple of days when you feel better we go see him?"

Dani nodded with a small smile.

"Now, how 'bout some food" Ember asked.

In answer Dani's stomach growled loudly causing both ghost girls to giggle.

"That's a definite yes then" Ember said.

A few minutes later the flame-haired woman returned with two bowls of pasta while full ghosts don't need to eat they could still enjoy the taste and can still feel hungry if they use a lot of energy.

"So tell me about yourself Minipop."

"Well I've been traveling all over the world" Dani said as they began to eat.

"Oh yeah?" Ember asked interested.

With that an easy trust both didn't know was possible was formed as they got to know each other and watched a little TV.

* * *

**Present Day**

Skulker was on top of the world not only had he caught the woman who left him for lying I mean so what if he hadn't shown his true form. He was the Ghost Zones greatest hunter that's all that should matter not trivial things like his true form or anniversary dates in Skulker opinion.

The self-titled greatest hunter had also caught himself a Whelp Junior and to top it all off a terrified crowd had gathered around him on the street he stopped on to watch him triumph.

"Yes, I the Ghost Zones greatest hunter have captured my pray and shall have their pelts" Skulker began to monologue but was cut off by a certain blue-haired rocker.

"Yeah, some great hunter you are" Ember grunted out sarcastically through the pain of the electrified net "catching me and a six-year-old girl off guard you deserve a medal."

"SILENCE WOMAN YOU SHALL NOT RUIN MY MOMENT" Skulker yelled.

Just then the little whelp screamed something that was followed by a roar of rage from above.

* * *

Dani Phantom's head was currently swimming with pain. She had been on her way to Danny with Ember when Skulker had attacked, she didn't even get to fight back. How did Danny do this all the time, she wished she could be as strong as him but more then anything right now the little girl wanted him here to protect her again.

So yelled on instinct.

"DADDY."

* * *

Danny Phantom Barrelled towards Skulker at top speed and as he reached him. Danny flipped over the armored villain grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him over the crowd into a parked car at the other end of the street.

The force of Skulker's impact caused the side of the car caused it to completely cave inwards before he could registrar what happened a duplicate of Danny appeared behind Skulker grabbing him by the throat throwing him back to the original.

The original was already waiting for the incoming Skulker and hit the villain with a powerful uppercut causing him to rocket into the sky. Danny then flew after the armored ghost so fast it looked like instant teleportation. Once he was above Skulker Danny sucked in a gigantic breath before unleashing a massive ghostly wail.

The power of the wail caused Skulker to crash back to the ground like a rocket in re-entry make a large crater.

Danny landed in front of the armored ghost, duplicate already gone and grabbed him by the neck with one hand lifting him up. Skulker despite the overwhelming fear building inside spoke trying to sound confident.

"I am still the greatest hunter whelp, you won't win."

Danny completely ignoring skulker useless word spoke, eyes shadowed by snow-white hair, their neon green glow even brighter in the late night.

"Stay the fuck away from my daughter and my friends, I don't care if you come after me. That's what I signed up for being Danny Phantom" Danny said quietly though it carried around the now-silent crowd.

"But NEVER COME AFTER THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT" Danny finished with a shout.

Skulker, if he could, would have pissed himself by now.

"I-I will re-return whelp. I still have my armor" Skulker stuttered trying to sound confident despite his armor having missing pieces and dents failing miserably.

At a fast pace, ice began to cover Skulker's armor up to the top of his neck. Danny then raised his free hand pinging the now frozen armor with a finger causing it to shatter as he looked the blob of ectoplasm he now held in the eyes and asked.

"What armor?"

Skulker the Ghost Zones' greatest blob just squawked in fear as the ghostly hero held his free hand out to the side. As it glowed neon green a swirling green portal opened up in mid-air and Skulker found himself chucked inside the portal closing behind him.

Danny disappeared in a blur of speed to beside the two downed ghosts, crouching beside the little girl and gently removing the still electrified net feeling no pain himself before lifting his daughter into his arms.

"Daddy?" Dani questioned looking up at Danny with tired eyes.

"Daddy's here Baby Girl" Danny replied with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry, he snuck up on me I couldn't fight him" the little girl said tears running from her eyes due to the stress of the day.

"That's okay, you did the best you could. That's all I can ask, that's all anyone can ask, I'm proud of you" Danny said wiping her tears away with his thumb,

"Really?" his daughter asked.

"Yeah, now get some rest it's been a long day" the older Phantom said gently

Dani snuggled deeper into her father's hold as she drifted to sleep.

Danny then slowly stood up and walked over to the blue-haired young woman. He then removed the net and grabbed her hand helping her to her feet.

"You okay, Em?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Babypop. Can't believe the snot in a can would be dumb enough to try that though" Ember said smiling at her friend.

"Well nobody would ever call Skulker smart or anything positive really" Danny said causing both ghosts to laugh before Ember spoke.

"True, so you're Daddy Phantom now?"

"Yeah, I am" chuckling at the name as he smiled at his daughter who was still sound asleep in his arms.

"How'd that happen?" Ember asked curiously.

"It's complicated, gimme a week to get settled. I'll meet You, Johnny and Kitty at The Firehouse, It's a long story" Danny said.

"Another one of your crazy adventures, huh?"

Danny nodded with a small smirk.

"You should head home, you're strong but those nets can really hurt" he said giving her hand squeeze that he hadn't realized he'd been holding since he helped her up.

"Thanks, Babypop. You and Minipop take care" Ember said with a small blush as she noticed their hands before disappearing in a swirl of blue flames.

Danny was about to fly away when he remembered the crowd and turned to them.

"Sorry, you all had to see that. I know that fight was pretty harsh."

A man of around forty stepped forward and spoke.

"S'all right Phantom I'd be the same way if it was my kid."

This got agreement from the rest of the crowd causing Danny to smile.

"Thank you" he said as he lifted off the ground and began to fly back to Fenton Works.

* * *

**Fenton Works**

Danny arriving home phased through the roof to the largest bedroom of the house which was now his as he pulled back the covers on the bed, laying Dani down gently and tucked her in. He then retrieved a chair from another room and sat next to the bed just in case Dani needed him.

His parents had left him the house a few months ago when they officially retired from ghost hunting. They said it just didn't feel right hunting if their son was a ghost and had decided to take life easy while traveling as their kids were all adults.

Danny had redecorated a bit changing the largest bedroom into his own with a new TV, Some photos of his family, one of Him, Sam and Tucker, another one was of Him, Ember, Johnny and Kitty a little drunk last new years at The Firehouse. The most important one, however, was the only one he had of Dani, hopefully, he could add one of them together soon.

He had turned his old room into a music and game room. The living room had gotten a large screen as well as a better speaker system, Jazz's room had stayed unchanged for her when she was home from college and the lab was just way more organized also way safer.

Although Jazz had taken most of her stuff to her new apartment near her school so that would now be Dani's room for them to decorate however she liked. He was sure Jazz would be fine with it.

* * *

Sometime later Danny was snapped from his thoughts when he heard his daughter begin to wake.

"Hey," Danny said quietly with a smile as his daughter looked up at him.

"Dad?" Dani questioned hope in her voice.

"Yeah, Dad" Danny replied with a large smile.

"You really want me as your daughter?" the girl asked nervous and worried.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Danny asked concerned.

"Cause I'm just your clone" Dani said tears building in her eyes.

The older phantom quickly moved onto the bed and pulled his daughter into a big hug before speaking.

"Dani you're so much more than just a clone. You have your own thoughts, feelings, memories, you're smart, kind and have your own unique things that make you who you are. You Danielle Phantom are my daughter but most importantly you are your own unique person and I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy"

The two phantoms then settled into a comfortable silence enjoying the other company until Dani spoke a long while later.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I get to stay with you?" Dani asked looking up at him with her big neon green eyes.

"Of course, why?" Danny asked confused.

"But what about your parents?"

"Are now retired ghost hunters" Danny said realizing what she was worried about.

"So they're not going to rip me apart molecule by molecule," Dani asked.

"No, they know about me and I'm fine, they even gave me the house and even if they try I wouldn't let them. I'd fight the whole world to keep you safe if I needed too" Danny replied with a smile.

"Really you'd do that?" The little girl asked.

"Of course" Danny replied kissing the top of her head.

"So how did you meet Ember?" Danny asked after a moment.

"I wasn't feeling well so I was coming to find you but I got caught in a natural portal. I passed out so she brought me inside so someone like Walker wouldn't hurt me. She's really nice I like her, she even gave me a CD that I listened to in a music store" Dani said happily with a smile.

"Yeah, she is pretty great" Danny agreed "I'll have to thank her for looking out for you."

"I haven't been able to change to human form since I got sick, I'm not destabilizing again am I?" Dani asked scared but finally getting the courage to ask.

"No you're not destabilizing again" Danny reassured as Dani relaxed "You know how I went in the portal downstairs and became a halfa?"

His daughter nodded.

"Well unlike Vlad-" Danny cut himself off when he felt his little girl tense at the name and tightened his hug before continuing.

"Well unlike the fruitloop the ghost portal I went through was a full-sized on and not a small test one, so there was a lot more ectoplasm meaning it eventually overwhelmed my human half making me a full ghost. Me and a friend frostbite thought this might happen to you too because the Fruitloop used my DNA though it happened much earlier than we thought" Danny explained gently.

"So I'm gonna be okay?" Dani asked quietly.

"You'll be absolutely fine, I promise. The flaming hair's new though."

"Yeah, Ember said it was kinda like hairs but messy like yours," Dani said with a smile.

"It suits you," Danny said not thinking the new change meant anything significant.

After a while, Danny heard his daughter yawn and spoke in a whisper.

"It's getting late how about we get changed and get some sleep?"

"But Dad I'm not tired yet," Dani said but yawned again.

The older phantom laughed and said.

"Well, I am your Dad's getting old and needs his rest."

Dani giggled at her Dad's joke and said.

"Okay, maybe I am a little tired."

The two Phantoms then got up with Danny phasing to the attic under the ops center to get some of his old pajamas that his Mom kept from when he was little for Dani that would fit until they could buy new ones. The older phantom then went to the bathroom to change to give his daughter privacy.

Once both Phantoms were dressed Danny returned to the room and asked.

"Do you want me to show you your room? It's Jazz's old room but we can redecorate it if you want."

Dani nervously looked at the floor before speaking.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

Danny bent down and hugged his daughter smiling at her.

"Sure, now let's get some sleep."

It did not take long for the two phantoms to get settled with Danny on his back while Dani had her arms wrapped around her father hugging his side head resting on his shoulder.

"Night Dani," the older Phantom said.

"Night Daddy. Love You" Danny replied in a sleepy voice.

"Love You too, Baby Girl" Danny said kissing the top of her head.

The Phantoms soon fell asleep with smiles on both their faces. Finally together as a Phantom Family.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter there will be more I'm not sure when but there will be. I don't want to rush myself or the chapter won't be as good as it would be if I take my time.

Also I know Dani is twelve in the show I made her younger for this story.

Should this story be M rated? There is swearing in here personally I think T is fine but other people will know the rating system better than me. So let my know.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
